Multiple levels or sets of metadata may be used to manage computing devices such as data storage devices, data caches, file systems, and the like. In order to ensure data integrity, consistency, or the like, multiple levels of metadata are typically synchronized. Synchronizing multiple levels of metadata for a device may increase management overhead, may reduce data transfer speeds, or may cause other inefficiencies.